Isabella and Anne Marie tear Mary's dress
At the living room, Penelope, Isabella, and Anne Marie walked downstairs ready to go to the ball. Penleope was now wearing a bright red ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and bloomers, along with a green shawl with a hood and her tiara. Isabella was now wearing a bright pink ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, bloomers, and a beads in her hair. Anne Marie was now wearing a light gray ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, bloomers, and a beads in her hair. As Penelope opened the door, he told the girls one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his Highness, be sure to--" "Wait!" A voice called. It was Mary, who was now wearing her lavender party dress with the matching shoes, hair-bow, beaded necklace, bloomers, and opera gloves. She was also carrying a light blue purse to match, "Please, wait for me! Isn't lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Penelope, Isabella, and Anne Marie were stunned to see Mary in her lavender party outfit. But Gumball, Darwin, and the characters watched down from the stairs, smiling. "Mariella Samantha Elizabeth Test?!" Misty gasped in shock. "Penelope, she can't!" Isabella added, and she and Anne Marie panicked. "Girls! Please!" Penelope demanded and said, "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Mary?" Mary smiled, and Penelope slowly walked towards her. "And I never go back on my word." Penelope continued. Mary gulped in fear as Penelope grinned, "How very nice." "Wait a minute, there's something strange going on." Gumball added curiously. "These beads. They give it just the right touch." Penelope said. Mary just smiled. "Don't you think so, Anne Marie?" Penelope asked. "No, I don't. I think she's--" Anne Marie said angrily, but she gasped, realizing those were her lavender beads, and she exclaimed, "Ugh! Why you little thief!" "She was not!" Darwin shouted, marching towards the four-year-old girl, about to fight, only to get his legs pulled by Gumball. "They're my beads!" Anne Marie shouted, "Give them here!" She snatched the beads, breaking them off and scaring Mary. "Yikes!" Mary exclaimed, clutching her neck. "Oh, look, Penelope! That's my sash! She's wearing my sash! She can't!" Gumball yelled, ripping her lavender sash off Mary's dress. Soon, Anne Marie joined her. "Oh, my goodness! Don't! Please, stop! You're hurting my feelings!" Mary sobbed. As Isabella and Anne Marie continued tearing Mary's dress, the red-haired girl panicked, crying. "Girls, girls! That's quite enough." Penelope demanded. He opened the door, and the girls walked outside in a haughty way. "Hurry along now, both of you." Penelope said, "We won't have you upsetting yourselves." She turned to Mary, who was now standing in her ruined dress, and she said, "Goodnight." As Penelope closed the door, Mary gasped in fear. Then she started crying, running to the garden, and sobbing with Gumball, Darwin, and the characters watching her. Mary ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her hands on her glasses. Gumball, Darwin, and the characters felt sad that Mary had been abused by her wicked, nasty stepmother. Category:Cinderella Fanmake